Coach Graham Lubbock
Coach Graham Lubbock is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 2 Fast Times at Dewey High Coach is registering students for their classes for the new school year. Coach is covering French class while the regular teach, Mademoiselle Goldstein is under the weather. When he hears Mike talking while he is trying to conduct the class, Mike responds with "this isn't biology" and leaves. Dream Lover Coach Lubbock is teaching an English class because Mrs. Orbo went "a little bit flaky". While teaching the English class Coach Lubbock blows his whistle to wake up Bobby Wynette who is sleeping through Shakespeare. After class has finished he tells Carol that he considers her his equal when it comes to knowing Shakespeare, and he needs her help. Bobby Wynette is flunking the class and he want Carol to tutor him. Season 3 A Star Is Born Coach Lubbock is the teacher directing school play - Our Town by Thornton Wilder. Broadway Bound Coach Lubbock is the teacher directing school play - Picnic by William Inge - and wants Mike and Monica to be in the production. He calls the Seavers looking for Mike when he doesn't show up for auditions. Coach tells Mike he is the only reason he wanted to direct this play. Coach Lubbock talks to Mike about how he became a teacher. He graduated last in his class because he never studied, he believed he was going to play pro ball. Coach calls Mike the most talented kid he ever saw. The Scarlet Letter Coach Lubbock is teaching Carol's English class and gives the students a pop quiz on The Great Gatsby, and Carol didn't study because she was making out with Bobby. When Coach hands back Carol's paper she finds he gave her an A+. He calls Jason and Maggie to come to the school after he finds Carol vandalizing school property. How the West Was Won: Part 1 Coach Lubbock's contract is up at the end of the semester, so Mike decides to help him out by organizing a strike to keep him at Thomas Dewey High School. It is here where it is revealed that Coach is married and has a large family -- seven children, including four teen-aged daughters -- and his wife, Elizabeth, is pregnant; and that they are all living in a small apartment in a lower-income part of the city. Coach tells his wife he's going to be fired. Boner and Mike - who followed him home - see him cry as he wonders how he will deal with the family losing its sole source of income. How the West Was Won: Part 2 After his entire family sees the Channel 19 News report, Coach turns up at the Seavers that thanks to the protest he's not being fired at the end of the year anymore, he's being fired now. Coach wants some sort of accolade to prove he has made a difference as a teacher. His wife, Elizabeth, and Maggie scheme to get Mike and Coach in the same room at the same time. The Lubbocks meet the Seavers for a big dinner. Mike gives the Coach the accolade he wanted, by saying he's better off having known him. Season 5 Mike and Julie's Wedding Mike calls the Coach to tell him he has cold feet about his upcoming wedding to Julie. Just the Ten of Us Graham worked at Thomas Dewey High School until he lost his job due to district budget cutbacks. He is soon offered a job at St. Augustine's Academy, an all-boys private Catholic school in Eureka, California, so he packs up his large Catholic family and moves. Gallery Fast Times at Dewey High9.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High10.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High28.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High29.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High31.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High33.jpg Dream Lover_64.png Dream Lover_65.png Dream Lover_67.png Dream Lover_68.png Dream Lover_69.png Dream Lover_77.png Dream Lover_79.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers